bloodline of the gods
by nagiten
Summary: this is a story that goes back and forth benntween the timeline of the book i have made this book in honnor of greek and roman myth and the prercy jackson books enjoy
1. blood of the gods part 1 lighting guy

as three teenagers two girls one guy when for there lifes as flaming wolfs and wind spirt hawks chased them the one in front prayed that he would hurry up and save them what kind of boyfriend lets his girlfriend get kiiled as they stoped she crursed under her breath they had come to a roadblock her chestnut black hair swaryed a bit as she looked around her mix of yellow and red eyes scaned the area for a way out there was none she sighed as he step infront to keep her friends and little sister save as she passed her sister who had pink eyes and light brown hair said kaylani dont i have to it she sighed and court her slef from crying it is what leo whould do at this she drew out her ruby hlited deep yellow bow and and string or nocked two arrows that where light brown and had black pegaus feathers she sighed and waited for the breasts of the pit to come but they didnt the floor underneath them shoot up with them on it she was the only one still standing as the floor stoped she looked around and saw nothing but black walls at least 20 feet away in all directions but up which had a wide 14 inch hole like a volcano mouth and infront of her which was where the only eixt was but as she tought of that he knew it was also a entrance and she was right as a shadow was walking out of it towards them and it was lightly buzzing and what sounded like chirping she shaked her head as it came in to veiw it was a pale white color its eyes where a dark red it had hair which was a bright orange it body all up hurt your eyes so if it pale cotton white sword didnt kill you its body color whould make you go blind as it came forward she gulped she felt everyone was scared and afraid as the daughter of Bellona and apollo she was great in a battle but lately not so much for some reason she was starting to feel like a normal mortal teenage girl she hated it she hated feeling the way and things she did as the monster got closer she glup tighten the grip on her sword and yelled who are you i am the anti zeus chil of a titan and a giant who are you parents she yells well they are porphyrion and Eos before she sided with the dumb gods he said but who are you she said again i am no one you need to worry about after all we where forgoten untill my lord my master the anti anti Kronos totaly destoryed new york as he said that she remembered she was tehre seeing her aunt and uncle who were working for the new york times when it happend she remembered her uncle saying it was like when the two towers where hit but worses that was you yes well my brothers and sisters yes wait you said your the anti zeus that means yess he said to egg her on that lighting storm was you yes what did you think it was poor weak and dumb zeus hah when i uses my powers he cannot uses his wait untill you meet your parents anti that is if you live thay long that is he says yeah but who are you i am zapton remember it he said as little brust of lighting shot out of his body i am not scared i will fight you kaylani dont said her sister well you sister there is right dont but yet you dont look like sisters who is her parent hmmm dont asnwer lucy ok lucy nod oh but she is thinking it and for that i know it is oh wel well that is a surpises hello lucy daughter of Nemesis,nyx,iris and well well well hades has been busy you have three mothers and one farther plus one mortal mom and one semi mortal dad well that is new zapton said i half expected that lighting boy guy oh you mean leo curt said yes leo but you will do as zapton smiled and run at them as he apporached a brown pale green light shined and glowed as kaylani watched the light a dark silhoute appeared in the light thanks hermes said a boy as he looked up as the light faded everyone gasped as a teenage boy was standing there his dark blondish brown hair and pale sky blue sliver pupial eyes raidated last of the pale green and brown light as the ight faded from his eyes he smiled hi guys did i miss much leo everyone yelled as they pointed he spinned around drew out his sliver green hlit and handle sword and pale blue blade and blocked zapton's blade hello lighting guy what oh that name again hi i will beat you son of zeus and what why can i not senses or see another lineage and mother's blood leo smiles sorry but you are weak a flases a fake a poser and you are in my way so leave now he yells nice's try young one huh you call your slef the banes of zeus's son you call yourslef the anti zeus if you really the anti zeus i would be barely able to hold my sword agianst yours. you little pest zapton said his sword sparked and start to crackle dark white lighting as leo sword shaked your electric and lighting is weak and at a low level if you want to see real lighting and electric power as the sky darkend the air around them thickend and became heavy and hhard the air pressure became sharp and dense the oxygen hardend and had turned chunky it was getting hard to breathe as the wind picked up and turned and became staticy and full of electric enregy and intensely pressueful lighting then the clouds parted and two bolts of lighting one was a pure pale blue the another one was the purest and brightest yellow hi and was Absorbed by his sword and started to glow a sky blue and a faint yellow as everyone gaspedkaylani saw him smile his devilish devil may care grin he lift his blade up and zapton skided all the way untill he was near where the entrance was as leo smiled he lifted his sword and ponit the now glowing and sparking bright yellowish pale blue tip at zapton and as he did so the air pressue and oxygen and engry run and was absorbed in to leo's sword as he smiled he yelled and the engry brust out of his sword and went stiaght at zapton as it moved it turned in to little mini hawks eagles and wolfs as it hit zapton the enrgy covered him and a third bolt of lighting hit zapton as leo fell to the ground breathing hard and clutching his heart everyone cheered all but kaylani who ran to leo and held him you ok she ask he nod why do you always make me feel this way you always have to save me he smiled sorry at this she cryed and punch him in the arm hey that hurt good she said as he looked at her he kissed her it felt weird she was and kinda still was the best fighter he had seen untill she had been crursed by the spirts of rage spite and jeasouy now every time she was about to fight she got scared and paniced and felt fear and she felt weak and she felt a deep root cowardness she had never felt before as they kissed the sky the air and the light turned back to normal as the smiled he got up slowy clutching his side and breathing solwly as he looked at his friens he steched his left ar mout and showed them his thumb poniting up he yelled out in victory as he smiled he felt zapton life forces leave but not die he sighed fine i will find you and beat you i must prove my slef no matter what


	2. solo and power

hahah bring it on you little pest at this a kid raised his sword and lighting came down and stuck it as he did so he groaned trying to mimic the legendy Norse god thor and his dad zeus you will loses boy said the ice white haired deep whitish blue eyed giant at this the boy yelled no i wont loses and he spin his sword and spiked/stabbed it into the icey frozen lake and lighting sparked and came forth and out of the ices in all ways of the compass and more and out of the ices which was starting to crack as it did so their was a deep oud raoring nosies and out of the ices bellow the giant came a dragon made of pure sparkling lighting as it blasted him the boy smiled as he fell to his knees had he won had he proven to the wolrd that he was good then as he sighed the ices underneath him broke and he fell in to the ice cold lake water he said to himslef i am sorry mum uncle farther i failed yet won he closed his eyes and wait for the iceness of deaths grip to take him

as he waited he felt a gentle arm wrap around his body and pull him deep in to the water 3 hours later he gasped clutched at his thoart and heart he tryed to breath whao hey man calm your slef siad a voices as he looked to his side he saw you people both had deep seaweed green hair and ocean blue eyes then he looked to his left and saw his uncle posiedon hey uncle whats up you are ok arent you he said with worry i nod yeah dad wont hurt you i say let me guess aqua portal posiedon nods i smile


End file.
